Could You Tell Them Apart?
by LyllithWho
Summary: He dicided that in 13 years, he would take back what was his, no matter how cruel the act. But Jareth did not realise that 13 years in the Labyrinth wasn't 13 years Above. And he takes the wrong girl back...Even though she's the right girl's child. JxOC
1. Why Now?

[Type text]

**I do not own Labyrinth or any of that other stuff…sigh…**

~!~

Sally Williams sat on her roof, looking up at the stars. She was supposed to be studying for her math test tomorrow, but the bright lights above her were far to entrancing. With her thick studies book in her right hand, Sally sat with her legs dangling off the two-story building, listening to the wind in the trees.

"Sally?" Her mother called from the window to her left. "Sally, I've asked you not to some out here when it's dark."

Not even looking at the older woman, the teen replied, "But when it's light out, there's no reason to be out here."

Sally's dark brown hair flipped around in the wind. Even though the brown waves were tied together in a ribbon that sat on the top of her head, making the small bundle of hair look like a little bun. Sally's hair was like an uncontrollable force of nature; even though it was short, nothing could make it stand still.

"I know, honey, but it's too—"

"_Too dangerous! You may _fall, _or you might _slip, _maybe even get eaten by some rabid _owl!" Sally chuckled as she stood up and walked over to the window with ease. "I've heard this all before, Mom."

"Then why do you have such trouble remembering it?" The woman murmured as her daughter climbed through the small opening and back into the house. "And did you ever call your uncle to tell him that you need to stay at his house?"

"Uncle Toby?" Sally said, pushing a loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm doing that right now." Running from the room, the teen dialed the number into the hall phone and held it to her right ear.

"Hello?" Her uncle answered on the second ring.

"Hey uncle Toby, it's Sally." The teen said, sitting down on a tan couch.

"Hey, Sal, how's Sarah?"

"Oh, Mom? She's alright, I guess. Still a bit stressed, though." Sally sighed, shaking her head. "She's not taking it very well."

Toby sighed just as Sally did, "Well, that's to be expected. Anyways, judging by the time this was not just a random phone call."

"Yeah, I forgot to call you earlier. Is it okay if I stay at your house for the next couple weeks? Mom's got to go to the meeting and she doesn't want me to be there, you know, since she already has full custody."

"Ah, I see." The man chuckled on the other line, "Of course you can come over, Sally. There's no problem at all."

"Thanks Uncle Toby," The teen said, pulling the ribbon from her hair and letting her locks fall down around her face. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"You got it, Sal. See you then."

"Love you," She said, hanging up and placing the phone back in its place.

Sarah stood in front of Sally, smiling.

"I told you I called him," Her daughter said simply, shrugging as she stood up and walked into her room, not bothering to close the door.

"Yes, you did." The older woman leaned on the door frame and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"Please, Mom, not another apology speech." Sally groaned and fell down on her bed, kicking her legs. "I've heard it enough times already!"

"I know, I know, honey, but still," Sarah walked over and sat next to her daughter. "I can't help but feel responsible for everything that this is putting you through."

"It's not putting me through anything, Mom."Sally sat up on her elbows and sighed. The teen lied easily, already knowing what she was going to say, "It didn't hurt me at all. This kind of thing happens to people all the time…Divorce isn't a new thing, Mom. I'm not the only teen in the worlds whose parents have split up. And, I swear, I'm not mad or sad or depressed or any of that other crap, okay?" Sally eyed her mother carefully, as to not give herself away. Even a good liar could get caught.

"Okay," Sarah, ran a hand through her daughter's hair before she stood up and walked out. "I'm going to bed, honey. I'll see you in the morning," She shut the door behind her.

With another groan, Sally fell down onto her bed again, burying her face.

_Why me?_

~!~

Her Uncle's house was large and white. Sally's mom had told her that this was where she and Toby lived when they were young.

The teen walked up the porch steps with her full backpack in her arms, and her black hood up so her hair wouldn't get caught in the rain. The bottoms of her grey jeans were already muddy and black, making squishy noises as she knocked on the door.

Toby answered quickly and let his niece inside. "Hey Sal." He was going to hug her, but hesitated when he saw how wet she was. "Um, I'll go get you a towel." Toby smiled and ran down the hall.

His wife, Lacey, walked in from the kitchen. "Hey Sally." She said, smiling.

"Hey, witchy-poo, where's your broom?" The teen asked, smiling back. Now, sure, Sally had _tried _to get along with the woman, but it was just impossible.

Just as the blond 'witch' opened her mouth, Toby walked back in with a green towel. "Here you go, Sal."

Sally pulled her hood down and shook her straight hair out; most of the wet drops and splashes landed on Lacey. "Thanks," she said, smiling at her uncle.

"I've set up a room for you, Sal, upstairs. It's your mom's old room," Toby held is arm out and Sally followed him up the large staircase. "Now, don't tell her I told you, but all the stuffed animals and toys in here are hers. She just never took them," He chuckled as he opened the door to the bedroom.

The wallpaper was covered over with shelves; book shelves and shelves that held toys and other little trinkets.

"Wow," Sally said, setting her wet backpack down on the pink covered bed. "How old was she?"

"Your age, actually." Toby said, walking into the room. "You're fifteen, right?"

"Seventeen, actually." Sally said, sitting down on the bed. "You were on your honeymoon for my birthday last year. And you got married on my sixteenth birthday two years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry—"

"No, no, it's nothing, dude." The teen stood back up and hugged her uncle. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad."

"Oh, okay. But I still feel bad, but hey, I'll make it up to you! Me and you will go out to dinner tonight, okay?" Toby shook his niece's shoulders jokingly.

"Just you and me?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just you and me; Lacey has book club tonight anyways, so it'll be fine. Deal?" He smiled at her.

"Deal." They shook hands, and Toby began to leave. "Hey, can I take a shower?"

"Sure," He turned back around. "Or you could take a Jacuzzi bath. We have one right across the hall."

"That sounds nice," She chuckled as her uncle walked out.

Taking out a new, nicer outfit, Sally walked across the hall and into the large bathroom. Stripping herself, she turned on the water and watched as the bath filled up, bubbles floating on the surface.

Once the water was warm and the tub was full, Sally slipped inside and sighed, leaning her back against the hard tile side.

After washing her hair, washing herself, and leaning into the jets as they hit her back, she pulled the train plug and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. Not wanting to get dressed in the humidity of the bathroom, Sally peeked out the door, and after seeing that the coast was clear, slipped into her mother's old room. With the green towel wrapped around her large bosom and small frame, she looked at her dripping self in the small mirror/vanity set in front of her.

Just being in a place where her mother used to be…Where her mom was happy. _When _her mom was happy…

Sarah Williams just wasn't happy anymore, now that she was divorced and jobless, her life seemed to be going downhill.

Sally quickly wiped away the one tear that made its way down her red cheek.

She felt bad for her mother.

She didn't know _why_ she did, but she did…

She just felt something…something she didn't like.

Sally wished her mother would be happy…but there was a bit of selfishness there. And a bit of anger.

Why isn't her mom happy? She had everything; a big house, a job, a loving husband, and a loving daughter…but was that not enough?!

Sally wished that her mother was happy…no. She wished they _she _was happy. She wished that she could be her mother when her mother was young and happy…

"I wish I could go to the placed that mom went to…the places that made her happy." Sally sat down in the chair by the vanity set and rested her head in her hands, beginning to cry. Why did she suddenly feel so bad!? Why was she crying now? Were all her bottled up emotions suddenly coming out? Why now? And—

And why was there suddenly a breeze running through Sally's short hair?

~!~

**So what did you think!? If you haven't already guessed, Sally is Sarah's daughter. Sarah was married, but wasn't happy, so got a divorce. I'll explain it all later. REVIEW!!!!**

**~Lyllith!**


	2. Lady Sarah or Lady Sally

[Type text]

**Thank you for the reviews!!! I do not own Labyrinth…**

Sarah Williams sat on the airplane, flipping through a magazine, not really paying any attention to it. The flight attendants had already made their rounds, and the plane was preparing for takeoff.

"_All passengers please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and all carry-on items are stored properly. Thank you."_

Sighing, she placed the magazine back in the seat pocket and looked out the window and watched as the world got farther and farther away. It took only a few minutes for the plane to reach cruising speed and height. The sky outside was dark, and filled with shining stars.

_I move the stars for no one…_

Sarah shook the memories away and tried to focus on the beautiful view that she had.

_In the thirteenth hour…_

"No," She whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "It didn't happen."

_The thirteenth hour…_

"Would you like to try of one of our thirteen happy hour drinks, ma'am?" A flight attendant asked Sarah kindly.

"N-no thank you," She replied, blinking several times, trying to get back to reality.

Closing her eyes, Sarah tried to think of other things…Like her daughter. But when she thought of Sally, Sarah felt a great deal of guilt and remorse. If only she hadn't ruined her marriage… Why couldn't she just love her husband? There was nothing wrong with Trevor…Nothing at all! He was so sweet, so kind, and so understanding. He loved her and she loved him…Or, at least, she _had thought _that she loved him. It all seemed like a dream now. Like it had never happened.

Sarah felt like she couldn't live without Trevor, but at the same time, she felt like she couldn't live anywhere near him.

And marriage was supposed to be about living within each other; knowing each other and loving each other. A true partnership.

_I can't live within you._

Why was it that everything she thought always led her back to _him?!_

That's what got her and her dear Sally into this goddamned mess! _HIM_!

_To say that Trevor and Sarah were having a romantic evening would be the understatement of the year. They were becoming one; becoming one in the privacy of their own bedroom._

_Kissing, touching, and feeling in all the right places, Sarah couldn't help but whisper her love's name. Only, in that one perfect moment, it was the wrong name that came out._

"Jareth," _The name floated off her lips like a child's first dream…but it quickly turned into a nightmare._

"_Who the hell is Jared, Sarah?!" _

It took a minute for her to realize that she was crying, but Sarah quickly wiped the tears away and once again thought about her daughter.

"I just what you to be happy, Sally. I just wish that you could be happy," And she buried her face in her hands, beginning to sob quietly…

…wishing that Sally would never have to go through this kind of pain.

~!~

Sally was far too confused to scream.

The dry wind that whipped her wet hair around made her towel covered body shiver, raising goose bumps along her bare arms and legs. Holding the green towel in one hand, she used the other to keep her hair out of her face so she could see where she was.

Trees.

That's all that she saw.

Trees and darkness.

"H-hello?" She whispered, her teeth chattering from both the cold and her sudden fear. Nothing. No movement, and no sound. Maybe that was a good thing—

"'Ello!" A small voice said behind her, sounding pleasant.

Jumping, Sally turned around, facing no one. "Wha—"

"Down 'ere, ma'am."

Looking down, Sally came face to face with a small, blue worm sitting by her feet.

"Jesus—!" The teen stumbled backwards, bumping into a tree and holding it for support.

"Do I know ya from somewhere?" the little blue ting said, smiling. "You looks very familiar."

"Uh—I, um, don't th-think so." Sally said, getting down on her knees to get a better look at the thing. Still griping the towel tightly, she whispered, "You're a worm."

"Very observant of ya, ma'am." The thing nodded thoughtfully, "Follow me and take ya to my place to meet the misses. We could 'ave a spot of tea and then—"

"Tea?" Sally repeated, looking shocked. "A worm? But—for tea? I don't even know where I am…!"

"That explains your strange outfit, ma'am." The worm said, shaking his head. "I've never seen such a gown as that one there. It's mighty short, ma'am, if ya's don't mind me saying so."

"G-gown?" Looking down at herself, she widened her eyes, for the first time, realizing that she wore nothing but a skimpy towel. "Oh, God."

"Let's go, ma'am, for tea." The kind worm said, smiling up at her.

"I'm sorry, but, um, I need to figure out where I am." Standing up, Sally looked around herself again, trying to find a path or something.

"Okay then, until we meet again, ma'am. Good day!" And the little thing disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

"W-wait!" but it was too late, Sally was alone in the darkness of this new forest. Sighing, she picked a direction and began walking, watching her step as she made her way through the woods.

_God, I should've been wearing slippers! _Sally thought as she stepped on several twigs and other hard, pointy objects.

~!~

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" The Goblin king yelled, standing up from his throne. "I thought she wished to be back here!"

"Sh-she d-did, Your Highness," The small goblin said, bowing and taking a step back. "But she's somewhere in the woods, she is. The wish led her there, not I, Your Highness. Tis not my fault!"

Feeling not one hint of pity for the creature, the King kicked it across the room with a roar of anger. "You there!" He pointed to a tall goblin next to him. "How fast can you arrange a search party?"

"Within the hour, Your Highness!" The thing bowed, looking at the dirty ground. "Where would you like us to begin searching, Your Highness?"

"The woods surrounding the outer walls of the Labyrinth, on the North Side! Find her!" The King yelled once more in anger before taking his seat back on his throne.

"But, Your Highness, the _smell—"_

"_GO_! Bring her back to me!"

The goblin ran from the room in fear, without another word.

~!~

Though her nose told her otherwise, Sally walked towards a rather nasty smelling swamp. The green water—if it could be called that—bubbled and stirred as she walked by. Spotting a stone bridge in the distance, the teen hoped that it would her somewhere less horrid and walked up to it. Just before stepping on the grey path, a small creature jumped in front of her.

"Who goes there!?" It called, swinging a long sword in front of it. "Stand down, you cowardly—My Lady?" The fox-like creature looked up at Sally in surprise. "Good God, Lady Sarah, is that you? My Lady!"

Trying hard not to think about what was happening, Sally backed away as the thing tried to hug her. "Um, no. You must be mistaken—"

"Mistaken not, My dearest Lady! For you have returned! It is you, Lady Sarah!" The fox jumped up into Sally's arms; she caught it with the hand she wasn't using to hold up the towel.

"I'm, um, n-n-not Sarah." She said, placing the fox back on the bridge. "You are mistaken, sir—"

"Sir Didymus, Lady Sarah!" The fox bowed, taking off his hat and putting away his sword. "How is it that you do not remember my name, dearest Lady?"

"Because I am not 'your Lady,," Sally said, taking a step back. "I'm not Sarah, okay? My name is Sally, Sally Williams."

"But how is it, Sally Williams, that you look identical to the Lady Sarah?" Didymus asked, tipping his small head to the side.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I don't know anything! I don't know how the hell I got here…I don't even know where _here _is! And why the hell am I talking to a fox?!"

The small animal looked taken back, "Such language, My Lady!"

"_I am not Your Lady_!" Sally yelled, finally losing it. She fell to her knees and stated to cry, sitting down on the stone bridge. "I don't even know where I am," She said, choking on a few sobs as her voice broke.

"I am terribly sorry, My Lady." Didymus placed a small paw on her shoulder, "I am terribly sorry that all those years Aboveground have taken away your memories. But, my word, how little you've changed! I didn't know that mortals could look so young at your age!"

"M-my age? What are you talking about, Didymus?" The teen looked over at the fox in confusion, "I'm only seventeen."

"Not possible, My Lady!" The fox said, standing up tall to show his smarts. "Tis been thirteen years since your last visit! That would make you, let's see…near thirty seven, I presume! After you stopped calling us, anyway, My Lady!"

"_What?!" _Sally, her layer of confusion finally overflowing, yelled at the fox.

"You stopped calling us, my dear. After a few years you just stopped calling us to your mirror," The fox spoke as if he told this story every day.

"Didymus," Sally began, shaking her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I am not thirty seven years old; I'm seventeen!"

"But that's impossible, Lady Sarah—"

"Look, my name is not Sarah, it's Sally. Sally Williams! I already told you this!" The teen was getting frustrated, "Can you at least tell me how I got here to…to Wonderland?!"

"Well, this place is no Wonderland, My Lady," The fox said, making himself comfortable on a stone nearby. "And I am not certain as to how you got here, and if you are not Sarah, then truly you have no business here."

"Who is Sarah?"

"I am surprised that you do not know her; for you look the same and share a last name—"

"Sarah Williams?" Sally's eyes became even wider, "My mother?"

The fox's eyes seemed to pop out of its skull, "Mother!?"

Before he could continue, a loud gunshot made the two jump in fear. Getting to her feet, Sally looked behind her, seeing the plants move as somethine tried to push through them.

"Lady Sally, we must run!" Didymus whistled and a small white dog ran up to him, and the fox rode it like a horse. "It seems that the Goblin's are looking for you!"

"What!?" Not thinking about it, Sally began to follow the fox out of the smelling bog. She ran alongside Didymus and the dog, her feet aching from hitting the hard, uneven ground.

"This way, Lady Sally!" The dog ran into a cave; a very small, fox sized cave.

"I'm not going to fit in there, Didymus!" She yelled stopping to look at the hole before running away, looking for another place to hide.

She faintly heard the fox call for her, but she continued running through the thick growth.

Sally could hear the goblins—or whatever the hell they were—catching up to her. Pushing her legs further only made things worse when her foot got caught on a large root, making her fall flat faced into the dirt. She screamed as her ankle twisted around. She would've reached out to catch herself, but trying to hold the green towel up made it rather difficult.

The twig snapping behind her made her gasp and turn, making her be face to face with the ugliest creature she'd ever seen.

"Hello Sarah!" It laughed before slapping her face with a large, jagged rock.

Sally was unconscious as they dragged her away.

**REVIEW!!!! **

**~Lyllith**


	3. Busy Lips and A Phone Call

[Type text]

**Here we go again…I do not own Labyrinth!**

Jareth paced his throne room, waiting for his minions to return to his palace.

"How long does it take a couple of goblins too—"

"Your Highness," A young female goblin, named Jekla, ran into the room, bowing. "They've returned with the human girl and would like to know what to do with her."

"Well, bring her here and let me speak with her!" He demanded, standing tall.

"Um, well…" The goblin hesitated.

"Well, what is it!?"Jareth yelled, holding his cane up to the creature threateningly.

Hoping to cover up the other goblins' mistake, Jekla said, "When the others found the human, she was, um, unconscious? Yeah, that's it…Unconscious! And she still is, so…"

"Then take her to my quarters and wait until she wakes up, you idiot!" Kicking the goblin from the room, the king took his seat back on his throne and conjured a crystal to look into. He expected to find his love asleep in his bed, but what he saw instead angered him greatly.

Sarah was being dragged by her hair across his room; her eyes closed and her forehead bleeding. One of the larger goblins that was helping to drag her threw the girl on the bed roughly, her limbs swinging around like a rag doll. The thing that was wrapped around her came undone at the top, reveling half of the girl to the goblins around her. They all gasped and began to giggle, moving to get a closer look—

And that's when Jareth appeared in the room, sending each of the goblins to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

With a wave of his gloved hand, Jareth healed the bleeding scar on her forehead. Smiling as her face relaxed slightly, the king made a long, white nightgown appear around the sleeping girl, trying to get the image of her naked form out of his already clouded head.

The sleeping girl stirred slightly and sighed, grabbing the black blankets with her hands and kicking her feet slightly.

"Un…Toby," She whispered, her eyes shaking slightly, as if she was trying to wake herself up.

So she was still worried about her younger brother? This made the king chuckle as he made a tall, dark red chair appear for him to sit in. Now he could watch his love sleep.

~!~

Black and purple swirls filled the teen's head as different sparks of light danced inside of her eyes. Was she dreaming?

Sally woke slowly, sighing and sinking deeper into the large pillows. Feeling the softness of the sheets made her smiling, shaking her head and giggling silently. But then a few memories hit her;

_Run, Lady Sarah!_

_You must be the Lady Sarah!_

_How is it that you do not remember, Lady Sarah?_

_Hello Sarah, _SMASH!

It took her a moment to remember what had happened, or what she _thought _had happened. But, realizing that she was in bed, Sally assumed it was all just one hell of a dream—

"Are you awake, precious Sarah?" This new voice made Sally's eyes snap open, only to see that it was not her mother's old pale ceiling above her, but a grey canopy. And she wasn't wearing her Batman pajamas…it was some sort of dressy thing?!

Sally sat up quickly, blankets flying off of her as she did. Looking around her—at the beautiful furniture and walls in this mysterious room—trying to find the source of the voice.

"Do not be confused, my Sarah, for you are just back where you belong."

Turning to the right, Sally came face to face with the most creepy/handsome man she had ever seen. But she was too frightened to think about his looks.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Sally's lips were suddenly very busy.

~!~

"Do you understand, Miss Williams?" The lawyer said to her client, looking concerned.

"Y-yes, I do." Sarah said, sighing and placing her head in her hands. She suddenly had the _worst _headache she'd ever had…And it was just getting more and more painful.

"Are you alright, Miss Williams?" The woman looked over her glasses and at the brown haired lady in front of her, "You look slightly pale."

"Do I?" Sarah asked, laughing. "I feel like shit."

Chuckling, the lawyer replied, "You have every right to feel like shit! After everything that that goddamn bitch of a man did to you—"

"Please don't start, Prudence." The woman sighed, "I don't think I can take it."

"Alright, Miss Williams," Prudence said, frowning and looking at her watch. "It looks like we need to go in now, Sarah. Are you ready?"

_Do not be confused, my Sarah, you and just back where you belong._

Sarah did not remember this voice from her memories, but it was no mistake to whose it was.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Suddenly, Sarah's mind was filled with worry. It was Jareth speaking…but it wasn't to her. Who was he talking to…

This wasn't the first time she had heard him speak; it happened all the time. Sarah just assumed she was crazy. But…

Why was Jareth talking to her now?

Or was he?

"Prudence, I need to make a phone call!"

~!~

Toby was sitting on his coach, reading a newspaper when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. His eyes immediately looked behind him at his wife; she was just standing in the kitchen, talking on the phone as if she didn't hear a thing.

Putting his paper down, Toby stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Sal?" He called softly, looking at the bathroom door. It was closed but the lights were off. She wasn't inside. A squishing noise made him look down; there was water on the ground. It made a small path to Sarah's old room.

"Sally, you in there?" He asked, knocking on the pale door gently. "I'm coming in, okay?"

He opened the door, only to find that the room had been completely destroyed. He stumbled back for a moment, holding onto the doorframe for support. Everything was torn to pieces! The bed sheets, the stuffed animals…everything but the mirror. The chair that sat in front of it was completely broken; the legs scattered throughout the room. But the mirror...

…Was complete. It was shining in the darkness of the room; the light bulb had burst.

"Sally, are you in here?" Toby whispered, fearing that he knew the answer. "Sally?"

The phone ring made Toby jump, but he leaned out of the door to grab it from a small table in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Toby, its Sarah." His sister's voice was slightly concerned, "May I please speak with Sally?"

"Um," Toby hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "Sarah…"

"What is it?" She said, her voice growing louder. "Toby, what's wrong?!"

"Sally's gone." He said, "I'm going to call the police, but I don't think it'll help."

"What!? Where is she!?"

"I'm not sure, Sarah." Toby said, trying to keep calm. "But I have an idea."

**REEEEEEVIEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Lyllith **


End file.
